kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarutobi Yūkansaru
'First Name' Yūkansaru 'Last Name' Sarutobi 'IMVU Username' Nitenichi 'Nickname (Optional)' Monkey Boy 'Age & Date of Birth' 12 years old April 5, 89 A.N. 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Inahoian 'Height' 60 Inches 'Weight' 92 lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars & Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Kasaigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Yūkansaru is quite different from his peers at Kasaigakure. His peers are good-natured and friendly towards one another, but Yūkansaru isn’t. The persona he has created for himself doesn't allow him to be. He has a rather complicated personality. If you were to try and befriend him, he would simply draw his Tantō and challenge you to a spar. He is like this to protect himself from being portrayed as a weak and hopeless individual; Yūkansaru hid his true personality under a cold and cruel cloak. He has locked up his good hearted self; deep within a spiritual labyrinth. Though before his sudden change, he was a loving and caring person. Yūkansaru always sought out to help others in need and was a friend to all. Though the one this people cherished about him was also locked away; his pacifist nature. Nindo (Optional) *"Never stray from the Will of Fire!" *"Love is the key to peace." 'Bloodline / Clan' The Sarutobi clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, or membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Family *Father: Rikichi *Mother: Sanae 'Ninja Class ''' Academy Student 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of Choice' Tantō 'Strengths' *Hand Seals *Kenjutsu *Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' *Genjutsu *Strength *Taijutsu 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/'''Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' April 5, 89 A.N. was the date in which Yūkansaru was born. His beautiful mother, Sanae had given birth to him in the rice fields of the Inaho Village. His father Rikichi had been present to assist his wife in the delivering the baby, though most of the villagers weren’t of much help, they were all farmers after all. Since the day of Yūkansaru’s birth, his mother and father have never been happier. Years have pasted and the village rice fields were flourishing, producing high-grade rice in abundance, and all the villagers were coming together and becoming one big family. At the age of three, Yūkansaru was showing strong signs of becoming a ninja; he was constantly play-fighting with his father and with other children. His mother wasn’t too fond of the way Yūkansaru was growing up; she was opposed to violence and would rather have issues being solved with words and not fists. One day after dinner she scolded him about being so violent and her words got to young Yūkansaru. On his fourth birthday, his mother and father began to bring Yūkansaru to the rice fields with them, trying to teach him to become a farmer, but he showed little signs of interest; he had to be taught by force. Four long years went by and Yūkansaru had grown to become a farmer just like everyone else in the village. Though all this changed when a group of bandits came to their village and claimed it as their own. Everything had changed from that point on. Males of all ages were forced to works long hours in the rice fields and the young women were taken by the bandits. They were either raped or sold to other bandits around the ninja world. Eventually the bandits had made their way to Yūkansaru’s home and this terrible event would forever scar his mind. The night sky shrouded the village in a cloak of darkness, the streets were empty, and the bandits were going house to house; stealing valuables, taking women captive, and eliminating anybody that tried to resist or retaliate. The sound of their wagon was closing in on Yūkansaru’s home and the tension was building. “Sanae… come quickly! You need to hide before the bandits get here… or else they will take you too!” Rikichi said to his wife. Under the bamboo flooring, was a hidden storage compartment that Rikichi had built to hide a portion of their rice yield from the bandits, but now he had been using it to hide his wife from the bandits. Yūkansaru sat against the wall and watched his father and mother. Sanae was mid-way into the secret compartment when suddenly the bandits barraged into their home. “Heh, Look what we have here boys!” The leading bandit charged inside and grabbed Sanae by her hair, dragging her against the floor. Rikichi sprung up and attempted to retrieve his wife, only to be forced down onto the ground by some other bandits and beaten to a pulp. Yūkansaru sat there shocked at the horrific scene, but as much as he wanted to retaliate, he knew he would be cut down instantly. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days after that moment. They lived with the agonizing pain ever since. It was Yūkansaru’s eleventh birthday and things were about to take an unexpected turn for the young farmer boy. Rikichi took Yūkansaru down to the stream and there he told his son the truth. “Remember when you were younger and you that fighting spirit within you? Well that’s because you’re a part of the Sarutobi clan.” “You must have to be joking!” It took Yūkansaru awhile to grasp that his father wasn’t joking. His father stood up and lifted his son up, “My name is Rikichi Sarutobi and from this moment, I am now your sensei!” Yūkansaru stood there in awe; all he could think about was that he was finally going to become a real ninja. Every night they met up at the stream, after gathering at the rice field and the lessons began. They began with the basics and progressively made it to performing jutsus. “Today we will be learning how to perform a jutsu, nothing to advance.” Rikichi was explaining the fundamentals of performing “Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu” As Rikichi was showing him the hand seals involved with the jutsu, they were interrupted by a band of patrolling bandits. They shouted out for them to halt, but Rikichi pushed Yūkansaru into the stream. As Yūkansaru was floating down the stream, he watched as the bandits beat him and loaded him up to a prisoner cart. From that day Yūkansaru had sworn to come back to his village when he was older and much more powerful to liberate his village from the bandits and rescue his mother and father, if they were still alive. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Uzumaki Nao Pyro Uchiha Category:Kasaigakure Category:Approved